


A Man Walks Into a Bar

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: She made him as a hunter the moment he walked in.  He fidgeted just a little too much with his jacket and tie to be a man who wore them on a daily basis and she'd grown up in the life.  She eventually made her way to his end of the bar and took his order.  Whiskey, neat.  He was handsome, sharp green eyes, trim and muscled, rugged face with a quick, boyish grin.  That’s a combo that can make a woman question her life.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	A Man Walks Into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> All smut. Hope you enjoy it!

She made him as a hunter the moment he walked in. He fidgeted just a little too much with his jacket and tie to be a man who wore them on a daily basis and she'd grown up in the life. She eventually made her way to his end of the bar and took his order. Whiskey, neat. He was handsome, sharp green eyes, trim and muscled, rugged face with a quick, boyish grin. That’s a combo that can make a woman question her life. He thanked her but didn’t try to engage her in small talk so she went about washing the growing stack of beer glasses behind the bar. When she made her rounds the next again he put in a order for “whatever this place makes best and I’m hoping it’s a burger.” That grin again. Damn he was a beautiful man. 

He was surprised when she brought him a basket of bulgogi tacos and a side of kimchi fries but dug in with vigor. “Ohmahgah” he exclaimed around a mouthful of fries. “You asked for what we do best. This is it. Guy Fieri featured us on his show” she said. “Oh yeah, I love that show. Makes sense, this is incredible. Lucky me though for finding it on my own” he said shoving a taco into his mouth. 

He quietly watched her work as he drank through to closing. He picked up his check and flagged her down. “You missed the tacos” he said pulling out his wallet. “Hunters don’t pay for food in my bar” she smiled at him. He was surprised and it showed. “Made me, huh?” he laughed. “My dad was a hunter. Come back anytime you’re hungry. There’s always a place for you here” she said. He sat back down “Mind if I hang around while you finish up?” She smiled and walked around the bar to help Old Jim into a cab. She locked the door behind her and poured them both a drink. Joining him on the customer side of the bar she sat down, letting out an audible sigh as she lifted her feet up on the rung of the stool he was sitting on. “Better?” he chuckled. “Oh yes. Been on my feet since 11am” she sipped her whiskey. 

“Noticed you watching me” she said deciding to take the bull by the horns. “You gave me a hell of a lot to look at” that grin flashing across his face. She tossed the drink back and said “Come on. I live upstairs.” 

He tasted of whiskey and smelled like leather and spice. She stepped back, pulling his tie from his neck and throwing it to the floor of her living room. He unbuttoned his shirt while he kicked out of his shoes. Following her into the dark bedroom he dropped his undershirt and pants along the way. He found her naked except for her bra, which she was unhooking as he entered the room. She dropped the bra to the floor and his breath hitched. Her shapely body was visible by the moonlight coming in through the window, but he need to see more of her and moved to turn on the bedside lamp. 

She stepped up and grasped his throbbing cock in her hands, squeezing gently. “How’s this gonna go? You seem pretty bold” he said lifting his hands to settle in her hair. “Kinda hoping I need a safe-word with you” she said, voice full of challenge. “Zeppelin. Say it and everything stops” he said, tugging her hair with both hands. Her head pulled back and she groaned. “What’s the word?” he asked, tugging again. Groaning again loudly she answered “Zeppelin.” He dipped his head to her ear “I hope you up for this. I’ve had a real bad week.” 

He ordered her to her knees and she instantly complied. He stepped up and slowly fed his cock into her mouth. His hands slipped into her hair, cradling her head gently as he fucked her mouth. She took him deep into her throat where he held himself for a few seconds before pulling back to let her breathe. Her nipples tightened at the groans he was emitting from that hard chest of his. She lifted her hands and cupped his ass, urging him to fuck her face harder. He fisted her hair, to keep her head steady as he repeatedly pushed into her throat, feeling her tongue drag along the bottom side of his cock. The fingers of her right hand slid down to her pussy, searching for relief. “No” he ordered seeing her movement. Whining around his girth she moved her hand to cup his balls, gently tugging. “Let me see your tongue” he said, voice shaking. Looking up at him, she pulled her face back and slipped her tongue out of her open mouth, waiting. He stroked himself until he spilled onto her waiting tongue. “Fuck. I really needed that” he said as she licked his tip. 

“Up on the bed and open your legs for me” he ordered. She quickly climbed up and waited for him. “You can touch yourself, but don’t cum” he said leaning his hands on the footboard, watching her closely. She quickly worked herself into a frenzy, spurred on by this relative stranger watching her at her most intimate moment. “Stop” he said before she came on her fingers. “Over” he rolled his finger in a circular motion and she turned over onto her belly. He climbed onto the bed, leaning his upper body across her legs he propped up on one elbow. His free hand caressed her ass gently before landing a quick and hard smack. She yelped in surprise “I told you not to cum.” Smack! His fingers gently resumed caressing her skin. “If I hadn’t stopped you” SMACK! “You would have cum without me. Wouldn’t you?” He slipped his thumb between her cheeks and pressed against her asshole. She gasped loudly and he quickly withdrew and landed a blow. SMACK! “Answer me” he demanded. “Yes. I would have” she panted. “You like pushing the envelope, don’t you?” he asked, slipping his thumb back into place, pressing against her puckering hole firmly. “Yes, fuck yes” she moaned, pushing back against his finger. “Have you ever had a cock in your ass?” he asked, wiggling his thumb. Her body jumped in response “No.” “Want one?” he grinned climbing up to his knees. She responded by lifting to her knees and pushing her ass back at him. “Lube?” he asked. She nodded towards the bedside table where he found not only lube, but a small hoard of vibrators and dildos. “I’m going to have to come back so we can play with these” he chuckled darkly. 

He tossed the lube and a few condoms onto the bed and positioned himself behind her. He watched her wiggle in anticipation as he rolled a condom over his length. Without ceremony or waiting for her to adjust, he thrust into her pussy and fucked her hard and fast. She came on his cock immediately, screaming for him to fuck her harder. “Do you always bring strange men up here?” he asked slapping his hips against her ass. “Noooo. Neeeever” she moaned into the bedding. “Why now?” he asked, pushing his thumb against her asshole again. “I needed this. I…oh fuck that’s good…I thought you might be able to…uuuunngh…give it to me” she managed to get out. “You wanted to play slut tonight?” he pushed his finger in an inch. “Yes! YES!” she cried out. “Doing a good job of being a slut, baby. Fucking me with your throat, taking my cum in your mouth, fuck your pussy is squeezing me so tight” he gasped as she came again, clamping down on him. 

While she came down from her orgasmic high he grabbed the lube and held still inside her. He squeezed some out onto her ass and pushed his finger through it before sinking his thumb into her. “I’ve never had a virgin ass before” he said, pumping slowly, letting her adjust to it. “Your cock is so big” she worried, but still not willing to use the safe-word. “It is a big one, isn’t it?” he grinned proudly as he switched from his thumb to a long finger, then added a second. “Oh fuck that feels good” she moaned as he started moving his hips again, pumping his cock in her pussy as he did the same with his fingers in her ass. He kept up this tortuously slow rhythm until she was almost over the edge. That’s when he pulled out and coated his cock and her ass with more lube. 

Lining himself up, he pushed gently until his head was in. “Relax. Breathe” he said softly running his hands over her reddened ass cheeks and lower back. She took a steadying breath and forced herself to calm down. Another inch and she tensed up again. “I’ve got you” he continued stroking her skin. An inch at a time, he talked her through it, using all of his willpower to keep from slamming all in. Finally he was fully seated in her and he kept still, allowing her a minute to adjust. “Use your word if you need it” he reminded her as he pulled himself back and pushed into her again. Her back arched and she pushed back to meet him. “That’s a good girl” he cooed. He very slowly increased his pace, reached around her waist to find her clit, he stroked it as he fucked her. In no time they were both crying out, cumming with the force of a full-speed train. 

She fell forward onto the bed and he fell with her, his body pressing her into the mattress. “Pretty sure my neighbors heard all of that” she said looking at the open window, curtain fluttering in the summer breeze. “What’s your name?” he sighed into her neck. “Lana Michaels” she answered loving the weight of him on her. “Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you” he returned, kissing her neck. “I just got destroyed by the famous Dean Winchester? Happy Birthday to me” she laughed. “Oh! Happy Birthday! Wonder what Santa will bring you for Christmas. You’ve been a very good girl, after-all” he teased. 

\--

She looked up as the door to the bar opened and he stepped in, brushing the snow from his shoulders. When his eyes found her, he flashed that million dollar smile as Old Man Jim shuffled by him calling out to her on his way out the door “Merry Christmas, Lana.” She retuned Dean’s grinned and replied “Merry Christmas, Jim.”


End file.
